micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
Nerland
What We Are Nerland is a micronation in northern New Jersey, mainly located along the Raritan River. The nation is very compact and does not wish to overextend it's borders unless it is necessary. It holds knowlage and research as some of the found factors and founds the Logikist ideology. This school of thought stems from the original goal for Nerland as a homeland for all opressed nerds around the world, giving it it's name. History In "ancient" times, Ishaan and the Council of Nerds declared the "Republic" of Nerdlandia. This name was deemed too long and changed to Nerland. The republic was unable to get anything done and Chancellor Sanders was not the right one to govern. This lead to the Council to choose Ishaan to rule once more. He quickly abandoned the failed republic and installed a new dictatorship. This proved successful and allowed the nation to easily be governed with only having to ask one guy when making decisions. General Liam, who many called a nazi (but really wasn't) joined the ranks of the government with Ishaan & Liam creating many battle plans. After his departure, the nation known as Astovia was created. Many citizens of Nerland wished to see Astovia wiped off the map like Former Duke Lynch of Lyslia. This popular action of war was prevented due to Ishaan's previous friendship with Emperor William and disire to keep peace. Today, the nation of Nerland is very prosperous compared to the rough republic of the early days and Supreme Leader Ishaan wishes to form diplomatic ties with other micronations. Policies * No Communism * No Nazism * No kinds of radical ideologies * Reach to other micronations * No warmongering * Presuit of knowledge * (Generally) No Forms of hate and violence Subdivisions & Client States Duchy of Bernardsville The Duchy of Bernardsville was the first duchy to be created by Nerland. It only consists of the town of Bernadsville and Duchess Aine still promising to form militias consisting only of cats. It was originally just an experiment to see what the Duchess would do with a tract of land. Duchy of Nutely The Duchy of Nutely was formed in the Christmas Conference of 2017. It consists of the town of Nutely and Duchess Maya wishes to spread the promises of her duchy into the town. Duchy of Denville The Duchy of Denville was formed in the Christmas Conference of 2017. It consists of the town of Denville and Duchess Avni is determined to make Denville the economic center of Nerland. Duchy of Powell The Duchy of Powell was formed in the Christmas Conference of 2017. It consists of the town of Powell and Duke Rishi wants to make Powell the agricultural center with it's location in Ohio. Duchy of Madoga The Duchy of Madoga was formed in the Christmas Conference of 2017. It consists of the town of Madoga and Duchess Clara wishes to expand the influence of Nerland on Western AmericanCategory:North American Micronations Category:Micronations Category:Monarchies Category:Dictatorships